A Great Surprise?
by reekazoids
Summary: The locker room welcomes Wade back, but will he appreciate it? Warning: May have nightmares


**A/N: Don't ask what this is, I don't even know.**

Wade walked backstage to the gorilla position with a smile on his face.

"Wade!" He heard somebody call but couldn't react before someone ran into him, holding him in a bone crushing hug.

"Justin, hey!" Wade winced when Justin put weight on his arm. "J-Man, my arm."

Justin let go quickly. "Sorry, man."

Wade smiled at Justin. "It's fi-"

"Waaade!" He heard someone else scream from behind him. "Naw mean?" Wade rolled his eyes.

"Don't even say anything to me if you're still using that 'naw mean' shit."

"You know you love it, naw mean?"

"No Heath, we don't," Justin said, obviously annoyed.

"Anyway, we have a surprise for you in your locker room," Heath said and jumped up and down.

"A surprise? For me?" Wade looked at Heath, then Justin, then smiled.

Justin looked like a lost puppy and then looked at Wade. "Oh yeah! We do, it's very... special..."

"Otunga!" Wade shouted.

David walked over to them with his cup of coffee. "Hey man, what's up?"

"We have a very special surprise for Wade, don't we?"

"Yeah! I was just on my way to the locker room to get it ready for you," David grinned at Heath and turned back to Wade. "I'm gonna go check on that, okay?" He practically ran around the corner to the locker room.

Wade put his arms around Justin and Heath. "This should be great!" They started walking to the locker room.

Justin looked at Heath and mouthed "What surprise?" Heath looked over at Justin and winked as if he had something up his sleeve.

"We're here!" Heath shouted and opened the door. He pulled Wade and Justin in and sat Wade on the bench.

Cody looked at Heath and shook his head. "You're gonna die."

"No, I'm not. He'll love it."

David turned off the lights and pulled in something. Dolph and Randy looked at each other with amused grins. "Just wait," Dolph muttered.

David set the light as if they were in a strip club. "Hit the music!"

Wade looked over at Justin. "Strippers? You guys got me strippers?" Wade face palmed himself.

"I had nothing to do with this, Wade. I don't even know what's happening."

Heath cleared his throat and looked over. "Jay! Hit the music!"

Jay jumped up and put the blindfold on Wade before running over to the radio. "Here goes nothing."

Danity Kane's "Right Now" started blasting out of the radio.

Dolph grinned. "Wade, take the blindfold off."

Wade undid his blindfold and what he saw almost gave him three heart attacks.

There in front of Wade was Husky Harris wearing a a crop top that read "Spank Me" across the chest and leather shorts. He walked up to Wade and sat on his lap.

"Aah! Get the fuck off of me!" Wade screamed.

"Welcome back, Wade," Husky whispered.

"Fuck me," he sighed.

"Even though I'm dressed like this doesn't mean I swing that way." He got up and stood behind Wade.

"Woo, woo, woo!" Zack screamed from the corner of the room, recording everything.

Husky started rubbing his hands down Wade's chest and swinging his hips.

At that moment, Adam decided to walk into the locker room. "I- I thought it would be a good idea to visit, but I guess not." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm gonna go hang out with some normal people, and I'm gonna go burn my eyes out." He shut the door awkwardly.

Husky moved in front of Wade and sat on his lap again. He leaned backwards and Wade decided that he had enough. He shoved Husky off of him making him crash to the floor. He turned the lights back on and killed the music, then looked at everyone in the room.

"Who was the smart one that came up with this shit?" He screamed. Every single person in that room pointed at Otunga.

"What? Y'all crazy! You can't put this on me!" He screamed and looked at everyone in the room.

"Whatever. I'm just gonna go back to the hotel and not show my face for the rest of my life," He started putting on his street clothes and walked into the hallway.

-Later at the hotel-

Justin sat in the chair in his hotel room. "Well, that was interesting."

Wade looked back at Justin rolled his eyes. "My ass." He turned around and laughed. "You know, it would be like David to do something like this. Would you mind helping me get him back?"

Justin laughed. "Nope. I have a lot of things that I need to do before we ever become even."

There was a knock on the door and Wade went to answer it. "Slap me, I'm having a nightmare."

"I never finished this, so..."

**A/N: Judge me all you want, I don't know what this is.**


End file.
